wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 24 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Greg: Hi! (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: And right now it's time for... Jeff: (He whistles & beeping sounds to started a television with two fingers for antennas) Anthony: Network Wiggles! Murray: Yeah! Anthony: Let's go! (Shot transition to the Song:Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) A scene while the Greg is looking at the construction paper) Greg: (singing) There's such a mess in this old TV set. (Captain Feathersword pushes a cart & stubbed Greg's toe until he sings in a high note) We need another one built real quick. Why don't we build it together? It could be the best one, YEAH! We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) We can't build this on our own. We need your help. Let's build it together. Building a set for a TV show. Place one block on another. Come on let's go. We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) Let's make it bright and colorful Pull up the curtain some ribbon, it's cool. The floor is dusty. Let's give it a sweep. Place the rubbish together on a rubbish heat. We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) Now the set is looking great. Anything left? Let's concentrate. Anthony: (Anthony is using a megaphone to talk to Murray, Jeff & Greg since they have to work together) Testing one, two, an announcement, everybody. There's a few more spaces to fill. Put them all near the window sill. That's it, near the window sill. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. (A director man is holding a construction paper it shows The Wiggles in a TV studio in a cartoon form & then he puts it down while it's finished since the Wiggles are waving each other, since we built it together. Then, shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background then it translates to Anthony & the kids building blocks) (Shot transition to the Song: Where's Jeff? A scene where Jeff's falling asleep in different places) Joseph: (offscreen) Can you help The Wiggles find Jeff? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) Is he in the countryside? Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping inside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Is he still on his ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) You know, he's nowhere in sight Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg: (singing) Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, looky Looky everywhere Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) Is he in the countryside? Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg: (singing) Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, looky Looky everywhere Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) Is he in the countryside? Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping inside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Is he still on his ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) You know, he's nowhere in sight Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? (leads into Where's Jeff game show) Greg: (offscreen) And here's your host, Murray Wiggle! (More Coming Soon) Murray: Thanks for playing "Where's Jeff?". We'll see you next time. 'Bye for now. Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? (Shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy and Captain having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Captain: Wa-ho, that was great fun today, Dorothy. We hope you had fun too, me hearties. But now it's time to say goodbye from Network Wiggles. See ya! Dorothy: 'Bye, everyone! 'Bye! Captain: Goodbye! Dorothy: (giggles) (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a yellow background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002